Shawn Spencer versus the Repo Man
by The Repo Casanova
Summary: First FanFic story. INCOMPLETE. Shawn and Gus attended a Repo! convention...and discover just how far some fans will go


Shawn Spencer versus the Repo Man

"Aw, come on, Gus! Quit being Nathan Lane's left fuzzy slipper! I don't want to go either...Please, just say for an hour?" Shawn pleaded, giving Gus his best "Sad Puppy" impression.

"No, Shawn. I've told you a thousand tim..."

"Actually, Gus, it's been eighty-five."

"Whatever, Shawn. The point is, I don't want to go to this stupid convention. I haven't even seen the movie, so I wouldn't know what to do. No means no."

Shawn shook his head. "Come on, Gus! Dad is forcing me to go, and I don't think I should be alone at a movie convention. Remember Star Wars?"

Gus shuddered at the thought. "The Heat Ray Incident", as the Santa Monica population so affectionately called it, was the very reason the Santa Monica Colisieum was rebuilt. "My eyebrows still haven't grown back all the way," Gus muttered to himself.

"Exactly my point. If it makes you feel better, I'll bring the movie over tonight so you can see it. Sound like a plan?"

"Only if you bring that salsa dip I like so much."

"'Lava Con Queso'"

"That's the stuff. So what's this movie called anyway?"

Shawn thought for a moment. "Repo! The Genetic Opera. And no, Gus, it's not about singing repo men...well, technically it is...but it isn't...You're just going to have to watch the movie yourself."

"Repo? Sounds completely ridiculous to me," Gus said, "So what time are you going to be here?"

"8:30. The "Back To The Future" trilogy is on, and I am NOT going to miss it. Doc is a genius."

"Fine. Be here at 8:30...and don't forget my salsa!"

_**8:32 pm**_

"Shawn! Where have you been? You said you would be here at 8:30!"

"Hold up, Gus! Don't put your rabbit before the carrot. Do you know how hard it is to find this lactose-pepper mixture?" He opened the little brown bag he had in his hand and tossed Gus a jar of "Lava Con Queso", hoping it would get him off the hook for being late.

Gus's face lit up at the sight of the salsa. "Thank you, Shawn...but don't think this is going to get you off the hook. So, do you have Creepo?"

Shawn held up the DVD. "It's REPO...and it's here. Get ready for the worst hour and a half of your life." He walked over to the tv and inserted the movie into the DVD player. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

_**An hour and a half later**_

Gus sat there, with a chip hanging out of his mouth and the remnants of a tear on his cheek.

"See, Gus? I told you it was awful."

"Poor Nathan...poor Marni...poor Shiloh..."

Shawn looked at his friend, who was now intently watching the credits. "No way you're buying into this garbage. It was about singing murderers for crying out loud!"

"How can you not like this, Shawn? The acting, the music, the theme...Even if you hated the entire thing, how can you not like Shiloh? It's Alexa Vega!"

"I still hate this movie, Gus..." Shawn beamed with sudden realization, "Does this mean you're going with me to the convention Saturday?"

Gus nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'd go even if you weren't."

Shawn rubbed his hands together. "Good...Meet me at my house at about seven Saturday morning. Dad's going to drive...He loves that stupid movie more than you do."

"Alright, Shawn...and it's not stupid!"

"Whatever you say...Just don't be late," Shawn grabbed the DVD, "See you later, Gus."

After a quick stop at the Ice Cream Shoppe for a Shawn Spencer special (created in honor of Shawn for his work in catching the man who kept stealing the ice cream cones). Shawn finally made his way home. He got off his bike and walked to the door. The closer he got, the more suspicious he became. The lights were off, and he couldn't hear the theme song from "Three's Company" playing in the living room.

"Dad always watches 'Three's Company' before bed," Shawn thought, instantly worried. He rushed to the door, and when it opened, screamed. Standing before him, in full uniform, holding a long, shiny scalpel, was a GeneCo Repo man. The repo man slowly lifted his blade and walked closer to Shawn...


End file.
